Nezander
Role Nezander is the guide who leads the main characters throughout their journey in the Legend of Lammatto Grey series. Appearance Nezander is a white dragon with three curved grey horns and a barbed tail spike of the same colour. The same colour is also applied to his claws on both his wings and feet. He has a plated yellow underbelly, and yellow wings. His snout is box-like. He has yellow eyes. The blue markings on his face resemble two comets across either cheek, while the two on his forehead resemble four colliding comets (or two boomerangs as mentioned in the book) Personality Nezander has not been one to go out into the battlefield since Braz Yuriks defeat. He is often self blaming for even the smallest mistakes (especially Braz Yuriks death). Secretly taking himself to be a coward who hides behind his magic. He's dedicated his life to making Dawn Dugger rely on magic to keep them safe from danger. When Lammatto and Ted came along, he saw them rely on their own power rather than magic. He feels inspired by their performance and sees more of Braz Yurik within them because of how he never used magic. Nezander often forgets to mention things important until it is asked about or mentioned specifically (Takes Teds arrow stock in chapter 5 of the Lost Lands for example). Skills Nezander is not much of a fighter any more. He has gotten out of shape ever since Braz Yuriks death. He still possesses vast magical knowledge and power but not used in the highest creativity. Story The Lost Lands (First five chapters and prologue) Nezander plays the role of the helpful guide to Lammatto and Ted on their journey in the Lost Lands. He uses the magical necklaces to aid Ted and Lammatto by storing their cargo and allowing them to fast travel. He also uses his knowledge to give Ted and Lammatto useful tips on what to do. He will even allow Ted to borrow his knife in sticky situations. Equipment The collar Nezander wears bears the same emblem as the necklaces he gives Ted and Lammatto before their journey to the Lost Lands. This is how he communicates with Ted and Lammatto and stores their equipment. Nezander carries a knife across his chest which he used in the war against Vandix the Great Hatchling while Braz Yurik was still his rider. Since he doesn't fight hand to hand anymore, he lets Ted use it in sticky situations. Nezanders armour is made of several steel plates covering his entire body. The vials on one of the belts across Nezanders chest contain unknown liquid which may be mentioned and explained later in the series. The pouch on Nezanders side belt is meant for holding his money, as well as other belongings. He will store them in separate dimensional pockets to make it easier for him to organize things. Relations Braz Yurik (former rider) Description coming soon Lammatto Grey Description coming soon Ted Samuels Description coming soon Laura Quinn Description coming soon Trivia Nezander unlike the other dragon guards does not wear a saddle. Category:Characters